deCIPHER Him
by ThatKidHere
Summary: Human! Bill Cipher/Reader [Gravity Falls au] "I'm too broken. And corrupted. And a demon."


_"bill is not to be trusted, you know that!"_

 _"guys, he's just a little confused about life, that's all. "_

 _"eh, no way!"_

Life, depending on each road you take to your end, it's always there.

Always.

For Bill Cipher, that is a different story. His life revolves around deals and tricks, avoiding death and such. His curly black hair with those golden tips, skin the sweet color of bronze and a Cheshire grin that never faded. He was described as a sneaky child, and often a broken one at points.

Indeed, he was broken.

Indeed, he was sneaky.

He was corrupted, a "demon Satan sent" to the world, prepared to bring his other buddies up to Earth and destroy it. The boy was different, he wasn't like other children. While they played with dolls and figurines, he crept upon others, causing havoc and injuries. While they had nap time, he simply sketched odd things on his arms, getting scolded afterwards and pointed to a sink.

That grin never faded his face as he felt pain, the masochist side of himself enjoying the feeling. The way it eased onto himself, the feelings sinking down to the bottom of his heart. Breaths taken away as he stared, body aching for a release, but his mind creating a different image. He was no monster, no, not at all.

He was just a broken soul, raised from broken people and getting destroyed by them each passing minute. It was his fault though, correct? He's the one who brought pain onto themself, onto his own body and destroying it! The curly-haired boy indeed knew that was true, salty tears trailing down his face as he dropped everything, having one of his daily fits.

He banged his fists onto the walls, tossing his things around him as he sunk into the fresh dirt, mouth agape and eyes wide. He thrashed around, tears in his eyes as memories smashed into him, sending him into multiple flashbacks and putting him over the edge. The white feet stepped closer, making him shield himself away from them; he didn't like what they did. Bill gagged, insides spilling onto the ground as they stabbed the needle into his neck.

He whined loudly, veins pumping out his blood quickly as he bit his lip. He cried put one last time before everything went black. His line slipped as he wavered in between death. He was being destroyed, and he wanted to be free-not taken down deeper.

Why was this happening to him; why did he have to suffer so much? He just wanted to feel loved. He wanted to know what it was like to have friends, but now...He was all alone in this empty space, tubes hooked up to his arms.

He wanted to know what it felt like to be hugged everyday, told an 'I love you' by his significant other and a kiss on the cheek. But he had to suffer, be needed to pay for his awful antics and given a reality check. Another one stepped up, eyes wide as they stared down at him. Bill's amber eyes trailed to them, begging and begging for it to go away.

The other made a tiny noise as he felt his hair being pulled back. His damp hair clung to his forehead, watching the other continue with their work. He shifted around, feeling something pressed into his hip. Slowly, his eyes shut, closing away from the awful noises and people, from the world itself.

The tiny breaths escaped his lips, feeling something pressed against his cheek. Who was this person, he had began to think. Why were they helping him when he was evil? Satan in the flesh?

Slowly, he continued to breath at a steady pace, feeling tiny hands on his sides. A brow scrunched up and he squirmed around, not liking this feeling. Why wasn't he waking up? Why did he continue on with this pain-

Suddenly, his eyes widened, tears brimmed to the top.

"Bill, you okay?"

He felt fine, as he looked around.

Soft eyes scanned him, looking for anything wrong. Bill stared up, amber eyes blazing towards the person. Her silk-like hand touched his face, making him flinch slightly and slap her hand away. She simply smiled and a giggle escaped her pink lips as she rubbed her porcelain hand.

 _"It's okay, Bill. You're back home now."_

* * *

 **ahh, first fanfic for gravity falls!**

 **my headcannon for human bill is that he's African-American so yee-...**

 **hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
